Easter Eggs
There are many easter eggs inside of the game, some YouTubers have already discovered some of the easter eggs that Stress Level Zero has set up. The following easter eggs are in the game (some may still be undiscovered or these are the only easter eggs in the game). Kazoo Kid Trap Remix When the player has played for some time in the game, a rather familiar face will show up, the Kazoo Kid. The TV will show the trap remix (created by Mike Diva) of the original video, You on Kazoo. The Warning For this easter egg, you will need to use the Kid Wizard book and the Iron Wolf figurine. After you make the two items touch, you will be teleported behind the couch and there will be writing behind the open door that says this: "Beware, the monkey and cat tricksters. Greater dangers await you beyond this world. I will contact you again in the next game, look out for my mark...", which is then followed by a circle with an X and two lines going down on the sides of the X. This could be a possible hint for a big project or another VR horror game that will be released by Stress Level Zero. White Library For this easter egg, you'll need to throw the Kid Wizard book on the computer. You will then be teleported to a white library with the TV, rows of video games, cassettes, comic books, home items, and trophies. The Dog will be in its bloodier costume with a fighting stance (Supposibaly fighting the "Good" Dog) and there will also be a skip button by the rows. This could be considered as a development area that the studio was creating models in and working on. In order to access the room you have to get all 7 endings Duck Season Press Showcase When you merge the GGG comic with the Kid Wizard book, you will be teleported to a press showcase that shows you how to play the game. There will be a checklist that you will need to complete in order to complete this easter egg. The scene will change when the host shows you how to play the game, and this is where you will begin to complete the easter egg. After you succesfully completed the checklist, you will be shown a countdown with the cat-clock and the dancing Dog. The countdown timer is set to June 20th, 2018 at 6:00 AM. Marking the 30th year anniversary of the events set in the game. Check back later for more info. Lazy Kid When you merge the Kid Wizard book on the dancing Dog, you'll be teleported to the House with a big TV showing a lumberjack teaching the player how to use a gun. The House will look messy with big foods and pictures hinting to the Boy's past. The Mom doesn't appear to be there, as it is normal. Ouija Board Ending To get this ending, you must take the KID WIZARD BOOK, which can be located near the bookshelf towards the Right-Hand side of the TV, and hit it against the cat clock. Sound familiar. The cat trickster from The Warning. Then you are teleported to a world where you are surrounded by 12 clocks, 11 are eyeless, while the 12th one has tiny spec eyes. Use the spoon-looking handle to turn the clocks of the eyeless cats (the clock hands of the spec eye cat is broken off), then once all the cat’s eyes are illuminated, the spec eye cat will give you a message: “Remember the minute letters, ABC123”. Use this to you advantage. Look around at the minute hands of the cat clocks around you, starting with the cat clock towards the Right-Hand side of the spec eye cat, will give you the code: 2-1-4 4-1-4 2-1-4 11-9-4. Translating this code will spell the words, BAD DAD BAD KID. Around night six or seven, or going to the White Library, you will find a toy flashlight. Take the kid wizard book and merge it with the flashlight, and you will be teleported to a treehouse in your garden, containing an OUIJA BOARD. You can mess around with it, saying things like Hi (Hello) or Dead (You’re fine), but after messing around, spell the code BAD DAD BAD KID, striking the board with 8-bit lightning, similar to the lightning used to teleport the dog back into the TV in the Dead Ending, and teleporting you to a dark room with a pedestal with a monkey sitting on top (again, The Warning), and a message talking about how the digital cryptid (theories point to the dog) has been dealt with, and this is the true secret ending, and that you can stop looking, and that this is the end. This is the monkey speaking, AND THE MONKEY IS A TRICKSTER! From this room you can access the Secret Trailer. Secret Trailer In the White Library, you may spot a brown, thick book called the Necronomicon. In the Ouija Board Ending, remember the white pillar with the monkey. Look behind it! You will spot the Necronomicon sitting in its glory. Taking the kid wizard book and throwing it at the door will crash the game, but taking the Necronomicon and throwing it at the door will take you to a room called The Secret Trailer. Standing in front of you is a big maniquin with crossing guard looking body armor. Looking around, you’ll see a bunch of posters displaying things like maps for the new game, and one even has binary code on it, which displays a message that you will have to give me a fucking billion dollars and a fucking display guide to translate, if you think I’m gonna take my time to do that.